Tears
by 0Goddess Nyx0
Summary: The story begins as May prepares for the new semester. Despite being happy, she suffers from slight physical problems, which only her mother seems to notice.
1. The beginning

Author's note: Helloo every one this is my first pokemon story well not really first, I deleted my first one. Anyway I am not that good at writing stories So please read & review any mistakes I made or what I should put in to make it better, etc. You get the idea. I'm not really good at explaining this. I hope you like it. And a Thank you for reading it.

Disclamer: I do not own pokemon if i do well a lot of changes might happen :D

[February 2009]

_"In a human brain, 14 billion of neurons and 10 times of that amount of cells, which are instruction the neuron, exist. Those neurons into central nerves and peripheral nerves and the central nerves are divided again into: cerebrum, diencephalon, cerebellum, brain stem and spinal cord. Among them, those which work for the body to move smoothly and freely are cerebellum, brain stem and spinal cord"._ The doctor explains and faces the brown haired woman with sapphire eyes in her early forties.

_"Mrs. Maple."_, the doctor started, "This is the image of your daughter's brain". Showing the image of the result of MRI (Magnetic Resonance Imaging)_"Try to compare it with the image over there"._ Showing another image to the woman then he points at the MRI result of the daughter of the woman. _"You can see that the cerebellum is atrophying." _He explained. _"Your daughter's illness is, for some reason, causing the cerebellum to atrophy, and because of that, the neurons inside are starting lose. In other words, think it as "starting to be broken"._ The doctor turned back at the woman._ "Broken"_? The woman curiously ask. _At first, there are no subjective symptoms, but you then can see the unsteadiness when she's walking. She'll often stumble, can't measure the distance. Or maybe, can't write well and cannot not speak properly. The symptom is slow, but surely progressing._ Quietly the woman listens and trying to understand and at the same time worried for her daughter with a teary eyes she kept calm and trying to be hopeful that everything will be fine.

[March, 2009] 5:30 AM

It was early in the morning, just like one of that busy morning for the family. In the city there is a three story house built with a small bakery beside it, there is a brunette girl getting up early to help her mother in their family business. The brunette girl was May and was busy arranging the pastries in the bakery counter then she saw her father entering the shop.

_"Morning Dad!!"_ May said blissfully to her father while putting an apron around her waist.

When her father, Norman is about to greet her they are starting to hear noises from the door then it suddenly open, it revealed a boy in about the age of 10 with black hair and wears a big circular glasses in his eyes._ "......Good morning.......sis...dad....._." he groggily greeted to his sister and father as he walk towards May.

_"Morning to you too Max"_, his father lively replied._ "Aren't you supposed to be asleep?"_

_"Yes, but May's banshee voice wake me up." _said Max while May giving him a death glare.

Looking back at his daughter._ "May, haven't you stayed late last night"?_ Norman asked while raising a brow.

She nodded,_ "Yeah, around 3 am I guess"._ May answer smiling. _"I have to study for the entrance exam you know."_

_"So you haven't had enough sleep"_ her father said in a worried tone. "Then, you don't have to help with the bakery let your mother do the work here."

_"No, she has to!"_ A voice shouted near the door. The unexpected shout make Norman jump a bit and realizes where the voice come from.

_"But Caroline, today is her entrance exam!_" Norman shouted back.

_"Then, will she pass if she rest?_" Caroline insisted while opening the door revealing her irritated face and her hands on her waist.

_"Do you always have to be that hard?" _Norman said in a defeat tone. The shouting and arguing made Max irritated because they always do that almost every day.

_"Hey sis, can't they just stop nagging at each other?_" Max whispered to her sister dissapointedly. Their father is close enough to them that he can hear what Max has said.

"What! You little kid?!" their father exploded. _"How can you say that to your parents?!"_

_"Huh? What? I didn't say anything."_, Max answered fast. _"I think I'm going back to bed before May starts screeching again, bye! "_ Then he runs fast as lightning leaving his father and sister irritated.

_"Hey come back here!"_ Norman and May shouted in unison. But they are to late Max has already nowhere to be found .

_"Oh, If he shows his bratty little face to me I'm going to reap him to pieces!"_ May said in a devilish voice. Then Norman remembers May is here and then he continue to oblige May to rest.

_"Like I said, it's okay for today."_ Norman said facing his daughter.

_"Since I am already here, let's not fuss and just do what we can do._" May reasoned. Then May continue putting the pasties in the bakery counter,

_"That's what I meant!"_ Caroline yelled to Norman then she look at May. "_May can you bring that basket of pastry over there." _Caroline said while pointing at the basket at near May. May got the basket then suddenly she drops the basket and spilled the pastries.

_"Sorry!"_ May said. She was surprise that the basket fell down, she was sure she was holding it tightly but her hand suddenly weakened.

_"What a waste!"_ Norman said while picking the pastries.

_"It's okay dear."_ Caroline said then she looks at May worriedly. _"The symptoms are already showing should we tell her about her illness._" Caroline thought

........................................................................................................................................L..............................................................................................................................

Half an hour later, after helping her mother in cleaning and arranging the bakery and also finishing their breakfast, Max and May was rushing to go to school and their father was getting ready for his work.

_"Hey wait for me Max."_, May shouted as she exited the house.

_"No can do slowpoke."_ Max teased as he run to his school making May angry.

_**"MAAXXXX!!!! "**_ May roar er I mean yelled. _**"YOUR GONNA PAY!"**_. May runs and tried to catch him but suddenly her mother called her. May stop on her tracks then looks at her mother.

_"May, wait! You forgot something!"_ Her mother shouted at May as she catches Max. Then she shows a green small paper with a picture of May. _"Your examination card!"_ May runs back to her mom and gets the card.

_"You careless girl...."_ Caroline said as she handed the card. _"That's just like someone!"_ Caroline said as her husband's car pass by.

_"Okay then." _May said laughing. Then she skips as she walk pass their house._ "Thanks mom!"_ May say looking back at her mom.

_"Wait a minute!" _Norman yelled as he Park the car in front of May._ "Bring this with you it may help you in the entrance exam."_ Norman said as he handed a small white envelope to May.

_"Thank you dad!" _May said smiling. She opens the envelope and pulls a red card with golden writing on it that means Good luck in Business and causing May to sweat drop. _"Good luck in Business?"_ May ask her father.

_"Eh?"_ Norman then gets the good luck charm and reads it.

_"Like father like daughter?"_ Caroline said laughing as she walks towards Norman and May.

_"It's just the same, take this with you." _Norman said as he handed the red paper to May.

_"Ok, I'll be going."_ May said smiling._ "Thanks dad!"_

_"May do your best!" _Caroline shouted as May ran to catch the bus.

...............................................................................................................................L......................................................................................................................................

May ride the bus then looks for her seat. On her seat she realizes that she was really sleepy with all the work she have done this morning.

_"(Yawn)... I think I should have followed dad... (Yawn)..._" May thought as she fell asleep. Unknown to May the bus pass the bus stop where the school where she is going to take exam is located.

At school a certain blue haired friend (Dawn) of May was starting to worry about her because the entrance test is about to start.

_"Where is she?"_ Dawn said worriedly.

_"For the examinee, please hurry!"_ announced the examiner. Dawn really needs to go to the class room without May.

_"May I will apologize to you later"_ said Dawn as she ran to the school.

Few minutes later a black haired boy (Ash) from school is going to enter the school but decided leave with his bike. While May found herself sleeping in the bus and she realize that she missed the stop. Then she leave the bus at the nearest bus stop and she runs fast as she go to the school, she fell several times and hit the bikes that are park not too far from the school and her. Then a dark haired boy (Ash) was riding the bike saw May hit the bikes and saw a wound at her knee, he tried to help her.

_"Thank you."_ May said as he help her.

_"No, it's okay."_ Ash said. They finish fixing the bikes and after they fix it, the rain starts to pour down from the skies. Then May gets her examination card and look at it.

_"Oh, I am so late.",_ May said. Ash saw the card and realizes that May was an examiner and needs to go to the school but she is having a hard time walking then he decided to help her go to the school.

_"Get on."_, Ash said. While he was riding the bike.

_"huh?."_

Ash drives the bike and May was at his bike holding him tight. Ash's face starts to heat up as they go to the school. As they go to the school Ash decided to bring May to the school clinic.

_"Well excuse me then.",_ Ash said as the pink haired nurse clean May's wound. Ash is about to leave someone went inside door.

_"Good news, both of you can take the test here!"_. The teacher shouted as he went inside the clinic. Ash was so surprise he collapsed on the floor leaning up against the wall seemingly he was shock by the teacher. The reaction of Ash made May giggle loud.

_"Oh, sorry there I didn't see you there as I went in."_ The teacher said sheepishly. _"Anyway like I said both of you can take your test here."_

_"Really sir!_" May shouted happily.

_"However, in order to keep the fairness with the other students, the first test will end at the scheduled time, is it okay with you?"_, The teacher said.

_"Of course, thank you very much!"_ May said.

_"No, no. I'm just....." _Ash is about to finish his sentence when his teacher spoke up.

"It's a noble thing that you chose to help someone, even when it causes you to be late." The teacher said as he put his hand on Ash's shoulder.

_"Not really......"_ Ash said.

_"Can I see your examination cards?"_ Ask the teacher. Then May give the card to the teacher and the teacher reads it.

_"Junior High, exam number 2114, May Maple, isn't it?_, the teacher Ask.

_"Yes"_ May said. Then Ash looks at May and notices that the teacher got his examination card in his packet.

_"Junior High, exam number 1093, Ash Ketchum?" _The teacher ask.

_"Yes."_

**_To be continued........._**


	2. Meeting Drew

**I am sorry for taking a long update this story. I have been very busy in the school even in the first day of classes the teachers already gave a lot of assignments and I usually reach home 6:00 PM. And for the first chapter thank you for the reviews. Sir luciferIX already notice that english is my first language well it is true my first language is tagalog so I am no that good at english. Please review! review! REVIEW!!**

**Disclaimer: I...... Do.... Not..... Own..... POKEMON!! **

* * *

May and her friend Dawn, walked side by side away from their school. Their entrance test, which will determine whether they will pass the standard of their chosen school, had just taken place.

Students filled the school ground, most of their faces showed relief; others were nervously asking what the other had answered and there were even few (They even have traces of perspiration on their faces) who looked as though they had just fought a trial court.

Dawn turned to May, _"I can't believe you slept in the bus before the exam"_, her voice was full of disbelief, _"Should I say that you have high confidence or is it audacious?"_

_"Yeah"_, May gave a small nod, _"I couldn't believe it myself."_

This morning, May had fallen asleep inside the bus, waking up suddenly only to see that the bus had already passed her destination. The entrance exam was really important to her and she was seized by a wave of panic as she realized what happen. Luckily a fellow student, who was also suspiciously late, took pity on her and let her ride with him on his bicycle. Later, She found out that his name was Ash.

* * *

Brock looked at Ash questioningly. _"I thought you weren't gonna take the test from the first subject."_

They both picked their bikes among the other's. Ash shifted his bike to upright position then without looking at his friend, he responded, "_I intended to do so."_

Brock looked surprised, "_You serious?_" His eyebrows were raised.

* * *

May recognize Ash from distance. He was mounting on his bike as she walked up to him.

_"Uhmmm..."_ Thanks for this morning."

Ash looked at her sharply, _"Thanks to you, I had to take the test too!"_

_"Huh?"_, May was shocked. She wasn't expecting this remark from him. Ash turned and pedaled away. His friend gave May a puzzled look then went after him.

* * *

**(The Maple residence)**

The peaceful atmosphere of the Maple family's supper was suddenly broke by Mr. Maple s booming voice,_ "You ride a bicycle with a guy?"_ May's father looked at her. Her mother cut her before she could even respond, _"Were you_ _late?"_

May chewed her food carefully ,then nodded.

_"Who's the kid? Where's he from?_ Norman began firing rapid questions to her daughter."

May's younger brother, Max noted without looking up from his meal, _"It's not a big deal for you right sis"_. He kept his voice thoughtful but failed to hide the smerg expression on his face, _"You could easily answer it all."_

_"Is it the guy you can t tell to your parents?"_ , Norman stressed.

May chose to ignore her father's question. She responded to Max's remark however, _"But I could only answer the half of it....__."_ Her voice trailed off.

Norman was becoming impatient, _"Are you listening to me?_" He spat the words out. Bits of food rained at the table. Max gazed at his food with horror, gave a disgusted groan then made a face at his father, _"Dad, your spitting all over the food and it s dirty!"_ He showed his plate. His father s brows knitted.

_"How can you say dirty to your parents?"_ Norman grumbled.

_"What's dirty is dirty!"_ Max insisted.

Caroline gave her daughter a patronizing look, _"But you have to thank that boy who gave you a lift."_

_"Yup."_ May smiled. She was grateful that her mother understands the situation.

Her father, however nearly choked._ "What? Thank him?_" Norman blurted. He turned to his wife, his eyes questioning ,_ "How can you let a girl of marriageable age, ride with a guy?_"

Max interrupted, "It s not about marriageable age, right?" "_It s about riding a bike with a guy."_

Their father looked flustered,_ "Well, I mean It ll be great if both of you pass."_, Caroline, who tend to look at the bright side, tried to make May fell better. May met her mother's gaze, her tone worried , _"What if I fail?" _

Her father's recently clouded face cleared and his voice softened, _"Nah, you don t need to worry."_ He told her reassuringly.

* * *

The following day, May and Dawn, were back at school. They were silent, full of tension. The huge black board in front of them was the only thing that held their attention. Written on it were numbers and each number corresponds to a student who took the entrance test and, luckily, passed.

Dawn's eye widened. She pointed to a spot on the board, _"There's my number!_" She stated excitedly, _"My number!"_

May gasped, _"Me too!"_ Sure enough, not far from her friend's number was her own.

On cue, they both hugged each other. The girls were filled with joy. Dawn sighed with relief then said, It s so great that we both passed.

A voice brought them back to their senses. The broke out of their embrace as soon as they heard of it.

_"May, it s great that you've both passed. Congratulations."_ The guy smiled. May could never forget that smile. Drew had taken her by surprise.

May felt the heat rush to her face as she flushed with pleasure,_ "Thank you"_ , she said quite breathlessly.

Drew turned to a student next to him.

_"They're my juniors in the basketball team in junior high._" He faced them again and introduced his companion, _"This is Kenny from the basketball team."_

Kenny smiled warmly at them, _"Nice to meet you."_ , he murmured. May and Dawn did the same.

_"May, you ll join the basketball team here, right?_" Drew looked at May in the eye.

May caught her breath, _"Yes."_

Drew's brow creased and he added in mock seriousness, _"Good, but our basketball club is tough, just be prepared." _The sides of his lips as he fought a smile.

_"Yes"_ , May replied.

Drew grinned, _"Well then, I look forward to that."_ Kenny nodded in agreement at his side, _"good."_

May and Dawn was still staring at the two retreating figures. Suddenly, Dawn began to giggle.

_"Stop it, won't you."_, May scolded her friend.

Dawn teased her,_ "Was it from first grade of junior high that you like him?" _She took May's sheepish smile as a yes, _"Why don you just say it?"_

_"No way!"_ That's just impossible. _"How can you say such a thing?_" She shoved at Dawn playfully.

Dawn's smiled wider,_ "Then, should I say your feelings to him for you?"_

May's eyes widened in horror at the thought, **_"NO!_**" she shook her head, intent on stopping Dawn in whatever it was that she was thinking, _"That's just impossible."_

_"Oh, you're growing me impatient."_ , Dawn was disappointed.

_"You don't have to be so mad."_

Dawn smiled again reassuringly, _"I'm not mad"_, but She hesitated then said, _"By the way, The guy that helped you on the exam day, did he pass?"_

May turned to face the school and looked at it thoughtfully for a minute, _"Come to think of it ......"_ She mused.

END.......

* * *

**Sorry if I have to put contestshipping in this story but it will eventualy be advanceshipping.**

**I hope you guys like it. And for once again PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


End file.
